The present disclosure relates generally to cellular technologies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to secure device area network for a cellular system to extend and manage services provide services for devices.
Currently, the extension of services by cellular network providers is limited to devices for which they have full management control, e.g., cell phones and “direct node” devices. “Direct node” devices are cell phone-like devices for Voice, Data, and Voice+Data with a subscriber plan. These devices today are typically end point devices mostly under human control.
The cell phone and cell phone like devices will soon grow to an un-manageably large number and require a gateway class device. Today, there is no secure mechanism and process to extend and manage the Cellular network to devices behind the gateway.